


You dropped your crown, Queen

by wajjs



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: Extra! Extra!Queen ward punches Gotham Bat!
Relationships: Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	You dropped your crown, Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldHeiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/gifts).



> Here's the [original post](https://wajjs.tumblr.com/post/638417653330001920/okay-but-roy-punching-batman-while-roy-is-in-his)!
> 
> A while ago I said I would write for this prompt and I was finally able to do it!

**You dropped your crown, Queen**

Roy’s day is the definition of a shitty day, in the middle of a shitty week following a shitty month. Not that he needs any excuse to explain what he did, why he did it, because even if he had been the happiest motherfucker alive, he still would’ve done it.

Anyway.

He thinks people underestimate how hard he can hold onto grudges. He thinks people also underestimate his memory, his logic and, above all, his _loyalties_. It’s something that can’t even be explained by being Oliver-adjacent. If people think it’s because of that other stuff, well. Maybe he shouldn’t have stopped at breaking a nose.

None of that matters anymore. Whistling the tune of a movie he’s only seen thrice, he walks into the apartment, carrying grocery bags in his hands. There’s chocolate milk for when it’s one of _those_ days, some beer, more food. He even made sure to stock up on those chips he knows the others like. While he’s busy putting everything away, the door to the main bedroom opens with a loud thud against the wall.

Gee, his partners and their need for dramatics.

Stomping over to the kitchen and holding onto his phone like he’s Deathstroke on a war path, Jason stops by the open fridge and says—very loud and very clear:

“ ** _What the fuck did you do._** ”

Ah, it’s not even framed as a question. Roy shrugs, stashes away the chocolate milk next to the carton of the strawberry kind. Shit, he should’ve bought more.

“Bought food,” and he shows off the carton of eggs with magically none of its contents smashed to smithereens.

“Bought food,” Jason parrots back in a slightly hysteric tone, “ _bought food_ my fucking ass!” And then he thrusts (heh, thrusts) the lit, unlocked screen of his phone at Roy’s face.

There’s no real need to read the article shown there, though. Roy’s own phone is in his pocket, still vibrating (heh, vibr—) with an influx of notifications that has yet to stop. He also happens to know very well what he did. And where he did it. He’s in full control of his actions, thank you very much.

Just then Kori also emerges from the bedroom, looking like the goddess she is, with her hair longer than the tail of comets cascading down her back. The hoodie she’s wearing is Jason’s, the pants—with grease stains—all Roy’s. God, Roy has never felt this fucking blessed. He’s trapped in the kitchen by two absolute beauties.

Jason shoves his phone closer to his face. Right. The thing.

The thing he did. The thing he did that he sorta knew would cause this. That thing. The one currently being front page of every newspaper, be it from a small town or a big city.

**The Thing.**

Kori’s lips twitch in a gesture that’s all Grayson yet she makes it look so kissable. Hovering behind Jason, she rests her chin on his shoulder, wraps her arms around his middle. _The hug of compliance,_ they call it when Kori’s not around. The hug they can never break out of and makes them get along when all they want to do is—

“I think you did a good thing,” she tells Roy and Jason’s eyes narrow into slits. Ooooh, the hug of compliance might not be enough this time. Maybe Kori will have to break out the rarest of its variants, the squeeze and pop, in which their bones make funny noises.

Except Jason doesn’t move from his position.

“He fucking _punched_ _**Batman**_ ,” and his voice goes up a note or two which is incredible considering he’s not shouting, “ _ **in front of a fucking night club.**_ ”

“Get your facts straight, Jaybird,” Roy wags around the defrosting package of 12 sausages and Kori stares at him as if saying _really?_ , “it was a gay club!”

“You broke his nose!”

“Yeah, well,” shrugging, he shows his faithful trust in the hug of compliance when he goes to the fridge to throw the sausages in the freezer, “his general presence was kind of queerphobic.”

Jason’s left eye twitches.

Kori hugs him a little tighter.

“You have to admit, Jason,” she says after a second and her voice is such a melody, “it’s kind of funny. I particularly like the one article that said _You dropped your crown, Queen._ ”

Roy grins, which also goes to show that he doesn’t regret it. Not one bit.

“Just—,” Jason sighs, then, and it’s clear he’s holding himself back, taking a moment to count to ten so he can calm down. “Why?”

There are many things Roy could say here, about how he was there because his favorite drag queen was hosting a show, or that he was meeting up with Connor, or that Batman was stopping petty crime with his holier than thou attitude and generally being an eyesore among all the glitter. But all those facts detract from the real reason he did it. So he settles for the truth.

Stepping closer, he lifts a hand and traces the scar on the side of Jason’s head, the one that fades into his hair, the one he got after punches forced inwards fragments of his shattered helmet, piercing the skin. Digging in deep.

“Because of what he did to you,” Roy says. There’s no hint of laughter or humor. There’s no following joke to soften the blow. “I won’t ever forgive him.”

Jason holds his breath right after. His hand drops to his side, he’s staring at Roy like he’s seeing him for the first time. Which is impossible, but. But this is all about Jason not knowing what to think or feel when someone acts in his defense. It’s still a novelty to him.

Sighing, Roy gives another step closer until the three of them are basically breathing the same air. He rests his forehead against Jason’s. He looks at him in the eye.

“I love you,” Roy says with raw, unfiltered devotion.

Kori smiles.

“And I love you,” kissing Jason’s shoulder, she lifts a hand to stroke Roy’s hair, “we both love you so much.”

Jason stands frozen, caught in between feelings. He lets out a shaky exhale. And then, he laughs.

“You’re an asshole,” he kisses the smile stretching Roy’s lips. “Thank you.”


End file.
